Destiny
by green-witch39
Summary: When Draco decides it is time for him to take a hold of his life, he is not sure which path to choose.
1. Chosen

Lucius felt her slipping out of his grasp. Falling and falling, nothing could stop it. He was alone. All alone. There was nothing. Nothing at all. Just living, like a lifeless vegetable in a hospital bed, with nothing to look foreward to, except death itself. She was gone, his love, gone forever. He remembered her last words. They echoed through his mind every waking moment. Nothing could heal him, nothing at all. There was just pain. No love. She was his whole life. She had given him everything he had ever wanted. Love. Her pale green eyes would glitter in the moonlight. Her petite figure was perfect in every way. Curves, everything just where it was supposed to be. Nothing could make him look away from her elf-like face, and her wispy strawberry-blonde hair. The way she would walk into a room had everyone looking. She was the talk of the town. Her laugh brought joy into his otherwise boring life. She had found him, deserted and lost, and brought him back to life. But that was all gone. She had died in his arms. Her lips pursed and begging for life. He had leaned over and kissed her in the most gentle way, as if to say, don't leave just yet. But she did. Destiny was taking her. It was her destiny to die, as it was his to mourn.  
  
"Protect the dragon and the sprite," she had murmured before she took her final breathe. Life was no more, the pink in her skin soon faded into a pale blue. She was frozen. Snow white. Where was her prince? Nowhere special. His mind filled with many thoughts.  
  
Two months later he married the first woman who came into his life after his pixie's death. Narcissa. That evil, cold-hearted bride whose only destiny was to marry a pure-blood. Have a kid or two. And die. He saw nothing in her but himself, and he thought that was what he needed.  
*****************************  
  
Draco stood in front of his full-length mirror. His reflection smirked at him. Was he ready to make the biggest choice of his life. No. But it was destiny. Well, that was at least what he was told day after day, night after night. He was to take the place of the dark lord. That was his destiny.  
  
He stood in front of the dark lord and bowed. "No need for that." The serpent croaked at him. Draco stood and rolled up his sleeve and awaited destiny. The serpent pulled out an old, rusty knife and cut Draco's skin. A cool sensation took over his whole body. What was happening? Green liquid oozed out of his pale arm. Green flooded his vision, all he could hear was a cackle. Loud and deafening. Nothing more, nothing less. Just evil. What was evil? Was it a form of good? Or was it a twisted form of better? Was good actually evil? Was nothing something? Questions. Nothingness. Destiny. Life. Death. Love. Hate. Why? 


	2. Wedding

Ginny stared into her full length mirror. She could happily say that now she fit into a C cup bra. She was always known as the 'little one' but now she could succuessfully say that she was now a woman. What ever the hell that means.  
  
"Ginny, dear, come down, we are going to LEAVE!" Ginny's mother was so worried about them being late for Bill's Wedding with that idiot Fleur. Ginny's explanation for this bonding between the blonde and her brother was that Fleur was using her brother to spawn her children and soon leave him for some other guy, or maybe a girl, who knows.  
  
I have to stop reading those stupid romance novels. Ginny was attached to those stupid novels. They, sadly, intrigued her. They were both sappy and stupid, the perfect combo. As Luna puts it, Ginny is reading those books because she is afraid of her true potential. Or something like that.  
  
The truth was, Ginny didn't want to get married. That is why she dumped so many guys, to clingy. Like her last boyfriend, Justin Flinch-Fletchy, he kept talking about having children by the time he was 22. To much stress for Ginny. She wanted to have a life, then start adding to the surplus population. That is why Ginny dumped him, stress. He kept pointing at toy stores then looking at her in the loving way that sickened her. Then he would rest his hand on her stomach and look back at the store, like she was pregnant. It was to much for her. It was terrifying.  
  
She smiled. She was once again single and loving it. Ginny turned to the wardrobe and pulled out a sickeningly purple bridesmaid's dress. Oh god, I think I am going to puke.  
  
Finally, after pulling herself together she looked in the mirror, she looked repulsive.  
  
Maybe if I make just a few changes. Ginny grabbed her wand, then remembered, no magic. So instead she ripped off those ugly sleeves and, just a snip here and there, and taa daa! The dress looked...better. Whatever, not my wedding, Ginny thought bitterly.  
  
Ginny gazed at the full moon, then her brother Bill came out.  
  
"You made quite a scene there Gin." The voice was loving and not mean, she could have sworn he had a smirk on his face.  
  
"What can I say, I am my brothers' sister." Ginny referred to the twins.  
  
"Fleur will expect a great wedding night to help her forget your scene." "Ewwwwwww, done make me puke!" Bill chuckled and gave his sister on the forehead and went back to the reception. 


	3. Memories

A/N  
  
HEY! Well if you are reading this, thnx! Well, I am very sorry but some of the sentences with " I" are supposed to be Italics, but it didn't really work.sorry!  
  
But I hope you get the picture...I hope  
  
Well Thnx for the REVIEWS!!! I appreciate them...  
  
Here is more of the fic!  
  
~*~*~ Draco stared into the bottomless pits his father called Eyes. They were his own, of course, and staring into his reflection scared him. His eyes told a sad story, it scared him, terribly.  
  
Draco looked down at his arm and saw the scar, or as it is called, the Dark Mark. It wasn't like his father's mark though. This one was a dragon, every so often the dragon would breathe fire and the flames tickled his skin.  
  
He could of laughed, but Malfoys don't chuckle, giggle, and most of all laugh. It was unheard of. Draco walked into his room and pulled on silk pajama pants. These pants had the family crest on them. The crest had a griffen, a dragon, and lastly, a maiden. The maiden had long blonde hair, most likely she was a veela.  
  
Draco fell into a dark sleep full of the Dark lord telling him to kill.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny recalled what had happened at the wedding..lol..  
  
When she walked down the aisle Fleur despised her dress. Then when she was standing waiting for the ceremony to start, she remembered that she forgot to spit out her gum, and before she knew it, she was blowing this huge bubble. Fleur looked like she was going to kill Ginny.((A/N I know this from personal experience, I threw the flowers at the guests and blew this record breaking bubble during the ceremony, needless to say, I was in a lot of trouble.))  
  
Then the reception, Ginny, after talking to Bill, had gotten practically drunk from the champagne. Fleur kept giving her more and more, and soon Ginny was eating cake with her mouth open and making a fool out of herself.  
  
Stupid Fleur. Thought Ginny bitterly. Ginny now had to spend the rest of her vacation stuck in her room, and no friends. Though it was funny when Ginny finally sobered up and put a dungbomb in Fleur's extravagant hair-do. 


	4. Fallen

A/N Thank you for reading!!!!!! And ya..don't own Hp, never will either..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
Ginny stared out her window, only 273 more hours, 14 minutes, and a mere 16 seconds until her punishment was over...HURRAY!!!not,  
  
Well, as Ginny sat there, wondering why she was so horrid, or that is how her over-bearing-mother-who-still-thinks-she-is-the-innocent-Ginny-instead- of-the-prankster-Virginia says. To make matters worse, or better, Virginia/Ginny told her parents she never wanted to get married and if she ever wanted to have children she will either adopt or have a one-night- stand with a man name Chuck than live with an over-bearing hubby who doesn't let Virginia/Ginny do what she wishes at any given time. This made her mother shriek and start crying, literally. It also added the 23 more hours onto her "probation."  
  
Virginia/Ginny sat up and decided, I am going to bust out of here.  
  
Virginia/Ginny picked up a backpack and filled it w/ the essentials: make- up, lippy, money, the book: I am an independent woman and enjoy using men, and some other shit. V/G then zipped it up and pulled some jeans on. V/G quietly made her way to one of the 2 bathrooms in her huge home. She went inside and grabbed her toothbrush, her favorite toothpaste and quickly peed, and soon she was off.  
  
She climbed out the window making sure to grab her bag and leave a note, and hopped to the ground, thank god her room was only on the second floor.  
  
She also was smart enough to grab a broom, but just not a good broom, because after about an hour of flying, the broom, well, stopped.  
  
It jolted to a stop and fell, V/G fell, and screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Then bam, she hit the ground. Or so she thought  
  
~*~*&~*~$$^%&^(&(*&#!$&^%*  
  
Draco was walking outside his mansion after another creepy dream where Voldemort made him kill. The scary part was, it wasn't a dream. Draco supposedly jolted awake after the killing in his 'dream' and found 2 bodies, both were kids from his school. Or so he thought so.  
  
As he tried to shake the memory from his mind her heard a defeaning scream, and as he looked up he saw a person falling. 'CATCH IT,' his mind bellowed and soon he was on the ground with a body on top of him. A slight "oof" escaped her lips and soon she was rendered unconscious. As he lifted her up he noticed that she was that Weasley girl. The one who had hexed him. Maybe he should leave her to die, but sadly, or luckily, his conscience took the better of him, yes he does have a conscience. He lifted her up and carefully carried her into the manor. He heard his father talking (Lucius was busted out of Azkaban by Draco, and no thank you was given) and quickly hurried to his room where he laid her limp body on his silk sheets.  
  
~$#^@^$^$%#@~$~@%  
  
A/N ummmmmmm and yeah.hope you like it 


End file.
